Give Me Wings
by TooEarlytoCare
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Mimi returns to Salem fight for her mother's freedom. Little does she know she's going to have fight for a lot more before it's all said and done.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I've added the first five chapters so far. I have more, I just want to see what everyone thinks. So review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Days or its characters. So there.

Prologue

Mimi Lockhart never thought returning to Salem would be an option. She thought she was done with that place and those people, the place of her childhood and all the people she painfully left behind. They hadn't seemed that sad to see her go, though. Maybe Max had missed her at first, but she was glad he'd moved on. They were doomed from the start. She was still too caught up in the Shawn/Belle/Phillip saga and it wasn't right to drag Max into all their drama. He deserved better than that. He'd been a good friend to her and she was happy and hopeful for his future with whatever lucky girl he chose. She hadn't left Salem on the best of terms, but that was what she wished for its inhabitants, the best. She fled to protect herself, but she stayed away to find herself.

After years of living in the cold shadow of what was and always would be Salem's precious example of star-crossed lovers, the ever-present romance of Shawn and Belle, leaving Salem had been a blessing disguised as a necessity. Mimi and Phillip had been crazy and stupid to get themselves caught in the crossfire of such a force of nature. They should have known they'd only become bystanders in a sordid and never-ending history that was already mapped out by destiny. Because of the whole ordeal Mimi had once again been plunged into the second best role of her adolescence. This time, however, she would not stand around waiting for someone to care, begging Shawn D to kiss her, take her to the Last Blast Dance. She wouldn't plead with Belle, Shawn, Phillip, Rex, or anyone else to forgive her for doing what she thought was right. There would be no more begging or groveling for Miriam Lockhart.

Mimi had grown up stronger, wiser and with more grit than everyone gave her credit for and being on her own while looking after Connor had been another challenge to face head on and overcome. At one time she had thought she'd never survive outside of the tarnished gold cage of Salem. It was home and it was family, no matter how screwed up it could be. She'd learned after a while that a certain fondness would always exist for the memories made in her hometown, but it wasn't the fairy tale she'd always presumed it to be. For people like Shawn and Belle, people who lived in their own little world, with no regard for the consequences of their actions or awareness of the outside world, Salem was everything and everywhere that mattered. Mimi had learned differently during her time away. She'd come to know that while Shawn and Belle were meant to have their problems solved for them by the grand entities of the houses of Brady and Black, the Lockhart name did not carry the same weight. She would always have to solve her own problems and in doing so, she would make her own destiny.

And though she had never foreseen a return to Salem in her future, she was in fact returning to the scene of, well, multiple crimes, both hers and those of several other honorable citizens. She wasn't being forced to go back. She'd made a decision and she was sticking with it. She would get her mother out of jail and clear her own name in process, righting the house of Lockhart once and for all. She knew only one man who could help her ensure her family's happiness and freedom and his name trumped that of any Brady or Black. Mimi Lockhart was back in town for a date with the devil…or as some may know him, Stefano Dimera.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you have any past experience in the custodial arts, Ms. Lockhart?" Bart asked dryly, trying to keep up his charade of serious employer. Stefano had designated him head of hiring when it came to the Dimera Mansion's new staff of cooks, maids, butlers, and landscapers. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly thrilling for a guy used to helping his boss hold multiple people hostage while incessantly taunting said people's families. Yep, this interviewing thing was getting old fast and it was almost lunch time.

Mimi was caught off guard by Bart's question. She hadn't thought the interviewing process would be so tedious for a maid's position. Then again, this was Stefano Dimera's not-so-humble abode. She'd filled out two separate applications, five pages each, and gone through three security checks before even sitting down to the interview. _It's okay, _she thought. _There can't be that many people eager to work for the most hated family in Salem. This must be Mr. Dimera's way of making sure his employees are trustworthy. If I can just get through this interview, I'm a shoe-in._

"Well, in high school, I had a…job. Yeah, a job cleaning locker rooms. I have plenty of experience cleaning my own house. My mother was never one for housework. And I—"

Already tired and hungry, Bart was in no mood for Mimi's babbling, "Alright, Ms. Lockhart, that's fine. I've reviewed your applications. You seem like a good candidate for the job and seeing as you're ready to start immediately, I'm willing to offer you a position on the house staff effective Monday morning. Does that work for you?"

"That more than works! That's fantastic! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Mimi fairly jumped for joy and almost hugged Bart before he silenced her with uncharacteristic frown.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at 9 a.m. sharp on Monday morning to brief you on security procedures and the rules. There's a few you should know right off. We abide by a strict privacy policy. What happens here stays here…ALWAYS. If you want to keep working here and stay on the good side of Mr. Dimera, keep your mouth shut and do your work well. Don't speak to any members of the family or their guests unless spoken to. If you have any problems or questions, it'd be best to approach me before Stefano. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you again, Mr.—"

With the end of the interviewing process now in sight, Bart's usual jovial mood returned and he gave Mimi a quick smile, "You can call me, Bart."

Returning the grin with a hint of a blush from both shyness and excitement, Mimi said "Thank you, Bart. See you, Monday."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The work at the Dimera Mansion was a lot more enjoyable than cleaning the high school locker rooms, if not a lot more tiring. For one thing, she didn't have Jan there constantly complaining and berating her. The work was a lot harder of course. Whereas she'd only had one locker room to clean back in her days, she now enjoyed the title of Second Floor Cleaning Engineer, or at least that's what Bart teasingly decided to call her after her first two weeks on the job. She was in charge of cleaning and maintaining five bedrooms, four full bathrooms, six closets, a lounge, and the mansion's extensive game room complete with billiards and ping-pong. The only people she saw on a regular basis were Bart when she checked in for duty in the morning, her fellow maids Lucinda and Mary in charge of the first and third floors, respectively, and Bernice, the head chef whom she quickly learned would make her any lunch free of charge as long as she gave her plenty of compliments over her delicious creations. Apparently the Dimeras were sparing with their praise of anything. As time went on, she learned more and more about the family she was working for from the maids, the cooks, even Bart.

"Mr. D.'s actually a pretty nice guy, just a bit misunderstood. Both Mr. D.'s are cool, as long as you keep out of their business and do what they tell you to, no questions asked. Nobody's perfect, that's for sure. The Dimeras are as human as the rest of us. They just don't pretend to they aren't like every other family in Salem. If you stick with them, the Dimeras will always have your back. Stay loyal and stay quiet and they'll help you out of any bind, trust me."

It was the having her back part that interested Mimi. While in Arizona, her mother had called her from jail. Her lawyer had told her the odds weren't good. She'd hidden the body of her dead husband after allegedly bludgeoning him to death with a baseball bat. Of all the bad things Bonnie had done in past none could trump the good thing she was doing for her daughter. Mimi's guilt ate at her and she knew she'd never be able to live with herself if her mother got life in prison because of something she'd done. Bonnie wasn't Carol Brady or Caroline Brady for that matter, but she was her mother and she'd made a commitment to protect her daughter. No one else had ever done anything like that for her, certainly not Belle or Shawn. If anyone deserved her help and apologies, it was her mother. Mimi realized that it was time to go home. It was time to right old wrongs and set the record straight. And if things worked out the way she had planned, neither she nor her mother would serve hard time for David's murder.

One day about a month after she started Mimi was tidying the game room and suddenly she heard voices she wasn't familiar with in the hallway getting closer and closer to the room's door. As of yet, she had not had the chance to approach Stefano with her predicament and was a little wary of doing so. Bart had explained to her the many rules of working in the Dimera household early on. Speaking out of turn with either the family or their guests was strictly verboten. Steeling herself against possible failure and dismissal from her new job, Mimi quickly saw this as her golden, and possibly only, opportunity. She was going to have to bend that rule and a probably quite a few others before her mission was accomplished.

Entering the room first, Stefano presented a formidable figure. Mimi was unsure how she would broach the subject of her mother whenever she could hopefully get the patriarch alone. EJ followed closely behind deep in conversation with his father. It sounded like they were discussing business.

"Elvis, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Tony controls the family finances. He makes the deals, you carry them out, and we all reap the benefits. This is the way it has always been and this is the way it will continue to be."

"But, Father, Tony is getting power-hungry. Now he is saying he wants to oversee the entire process in this deal adding on to Fusion's administrative team. He wants to cut me out completely!"

"Your brother is not as conniving as you think, my son. Mean-spirited and riddled with jealousy, perhaps, but conniving, no. His anger is no real threat to you. He knows I care too much for you to try to seriously hurt you, either at Fusion or otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Father. Just don't be surprised if Tony asks you if he can start dipping his fingers into the racing aspect of the company as well."

Stefano chuckled and the two began to set choose their cue sticks for a game of pool. Mimi had been standing in the corner and saw her chance. She quickly began to dust the woodwork on the pool table before they had turned to rack the billiard balls. Both men taken by surprise started slightly. Keeping her head down, Mimi went about her work, waiting until one of the Dimera men decided to ask her to move. Stefano broke the silence.

"Pardon us, Miss, thank you for being so dedicated but if you'd excuse us we'd like to play a game before dinner."

"Oh, yes, sir, Mr. Dimera. I apologize. I was just finishing up in here before I started on the last two bedrooms on the floor."

It was at this point that EJ decided to chime in, hoping to learn a bit more about the fiery-haired young woman standing before him. "Ah, I see how it is, Father. You treat your maids as Tony treats me, working them to death. Two more bedrooms to finish before you leave, don't you have a family you need to get home to, Ms.--?"

Mimi kept her head down as she struggled over the newest hurdle in clearing her name, her name itself. She had no choice but to answer him truthfully.

"Lockhart."

Doing a double-take, EJ exchanged a meaningful glance with his father before clearing his throat and saying "Lockhart? As in Patrick and Bonnie Lockhart? As in nearly ruined our family?"

Clearly this wasn't the way she'd seen this going, but she was in it now. She may as well keep going. She didn't have anything to lose anymore.

"Yep, that'd be the one."

EJ saw red. "Your sarcasm slays me. What the hell are you doing here?! No Lockhart is welcome in this home!"

"ELVIS! THIS is my home, not yours! You will not speak to my staff that way, do you understand me?" Stefano boomed at his son so forcefully, Mimi could feel the vibrations in the floor beneath her feet.

"Father, you can not tell me you're going to stand there and defend this wretched, little—"

"THAT is quite enough, Elvis! We will discuss Tony and Fusion later. Good day, son."

"But, Father—"

"GOOD DAY, son."

Gritting his teeth against anymore retorts, EJ hugged his father and muttered his goodbyes. As he walked out he looked back at Mimi and thought he saw the faintest trace of a smirk gracing her features.

"Now, Ms. Lockhart, Miriam, I presume. Don't look so shocked. Part of the success implied with the Dimera name comes from our extensive research. Our records contain every detail of every important player in Salem and even those of the not-so-important players. First, may I ask why you have come to my home and infiltrated the ranks?"

"Well, Mr. Dimera, I have a business proposition for you."

"A business proposition, eh? How quaint. You've peaked my interest. Please, explain."

"As you probably know my mother is in prison committing a crime she did not commit. It is my duty to make sure she is not convicted of the murder of my father."

"Ah, familial duty. I know it well. I also know the specifics of your mother's case and how you are the true bat-wielding murderess. I make it a point to know the situations of former associates along with my many enemies. The likelihood of Bonnie not being convicted is slim to none. Again I ask, why have you come here, Ms. Lockhart?"

"I need help, Mr. Dimera. I can't get my mother out of prison by myself without revealing my part in the crime. I'm willing to make a deal with you if you ensure both my own and my mother's freedom."

"Enough of this 'Mr. Dimera' business. Call me Stefano, please. If I may ask you another question, why me, Miriam? Why not go to your ex-husband and best friend for help? The Bradys have many ties within the Police Department. Unless you've forgotten in your time away from Salem, the Dimeras are not people sweet young women such as your self should be associated with."

"I am well aware of the family reputation, Stefano. I grew up in Salem during your various reins of terror. Sadly enough, despite being majorly evil, you may be the only one in this town not only willing to help me and my family, but also the only one I trust not to screw me over. You probably know the gory details of my failed marriage and friendships. I learned my lesson when I left Salem. The only people that matter to the Bradys and Blacks are Bradys and Blacks and a few assorted love interests that are pure perfection. And call me Mimi."

"I'm partial to Miriam, if you don't mind. Much more elegant. For someone so young, you're quite jaded. You obviously possess wisdom and maturity beyond your years so surely you must know a Dimera is a born businessman. If I help you, what do I get in return?"

"That is up to you, Stefano. I know how you have a special affinity for minions and pawns. I'm sure you can think of something just torturous enough to make me want to kill you. Regardless, I need your help. Use me at your discretion."

Chuckling heartily, Stefano replied, "Ah, ah, Miriam. Intelligent _and_ a sense of humor. Yes, you shall no doubt be an asset to this family. I guarantee you; no Lockhart will ever serve time for the murder of your father as long as you prove yourself to be as valuable as I predict you to be."

Sighing in relief, Mimi expressed her gratitude, "Yes, sir, Mr. Dimera. I'm more thankful than you could ever know."

"I'm sure. Now, about this maid business. I can't have an associate of mine working as my hired help. Even Bart gets a little more credit than that. Let's see, where can your particular skills be put to good use? You're smart and quick. Tell me, have you ever considered a career in the corporate world?"

"I don't know where you're going with this, Stefano, but whatever opportunities you'd like to provide me other than scrubbing your toilets would be greatly appreciated."

"As crude as that last statement was, Miriam, I think you'd fit in quite nicely at my son Elvis' company, Fusion. What do you think of that opportunity?"

"I think EJ would rather lick the shoe soles of every person in Salem before he'd hire a Lockhart to work at his company."

"You leave EJ to me, young one. He'll come around, just you wait. He'll see what I see soon enough, a true asset. Now, again, what do you think of the opportunity I've offered you?"

"I think…I'm ready to start Monday, Mr. Dimera. Or should I say 'Boss?'"

"'Stefano' will be just fine, Miriam. We wouldn't want you to sound like Bart, would we?"

Gasping, Mimi said "Never!" with enough mock horror to make Stefano return her mischievous grin. At that moment, Bart entered the room, asking if "The Boss" was ready for lunch.

"Yes, Bart. Ms. Lockhart will be joining us today. She's the newest addition to our sporadically successful organization here."

Greatly confused, but not one to ask questions, Bart quickly expressed his happiness at having another member of the Dimera personnel to work with on the more suspect projects. "Well, welcome to the family, Mimi!

Giggling Mimi responded with a hearty "Thank you!"

Bart, pleased with Mimi's reaction, responded with one of his typical "Bart-isms," one sure to keep Mimi laughing. "Boss here may be a bit stuffy with his 'organization' bit, but we really are just one big happy family, backyard barbecues and all."

Following the two men into the formal dining room while trying to refrain from snorting with laughter, Mimi couldn't stop herself from saying what she couldn't help thinking, "That sounds great…really great."

Ahead of her, Stefano smiled. This was certainly an interesting change in routine, but perhaps not a bad one. Not all change is bad. Sometimes it can be a godsend.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Mimi's first day at Fusion she decided to stop by the Dimera Mansion first to turn in her uniform and say goodbye to her coworkers. No one had seemed shocked when she'd announced her new position at Fusion. No one had been jealous or resentful, something Mimi found surprising. Bart had explained to her that everyone was happy for her. She'd cracked the glass ceiling and risen to where her potential could be recognized. It was a secret hope of everyone working in the Dimera household to eventually go on to bigger and better jobs within the organization. That morning was bittersweet. She'd found a family where she least expected it. She'd dearly miss all the wonderful people she'd come to care about while dusting and vacuuming the sprawling house.

Sitting in the kitchen for a good-luck breakfast Mimi revealed her apprehension about her new job to Bernice.

"I'm just so nervous. Stefano and Bart both think I'll do really well, but Lucy heard Stefano telling EJ about the newest addition to Fusion Enterprises and needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it. He hates anything remotely related to the Lockharts, much less a living, breathing member of the Lockhart clan. How am I supposed to prove valuable if my new boss can't stand the sight of me?"

"Honey, you'll be fine. Mr. EJ will come around. He always does. Look at Sami Brady. He was raised to hate anything Brady and now he's in love with one of them, expecting twins!"

"Is he really in love with Sami? Or is it another Dimera ploy to destroy the Bradys?"

"Well, having been here the longest of any of the mansion's staff, I know a thing or two about the way Stefano Dimera's mind works, even if I am stuck in the kitchen. I've heard things, I've seen things. Stefano will sacrifice anything and anyone or his family. He's proven that with plot after plot for years. His one weakness? Elvis Junior. Tony has always been his heir, his consigliere, the son destined to take over the leadership of the family upon Stefano's death. This has caused him to be tough on Tony, he's never been able to baby him or spoil him. Just as Stefano had to make sacrifices for Santo, so Tony has made sacrifices for Stefano. It's different with EJ, since birth he's been the second and more coddled Dimera prince. A backup in case something goes awry with Tony. If Tony is the heir, EJ is the spare."

"Bernice, what does that have to do with Sami Brady?" Mimi was getting impatient with Bernice's psychoanalysis of the Dimera men.

"Mimi, it has everything to do with Sami Brady. Tony couldn't have Marlena because it didn't fit into Stefano's plan. EJ wouldn't be able to have Sami if it wasn't for the stem cells her children will provide. You've heard about this paternity scandal that's rocking the whole damn town?"

"Yeah, of course. Everyone's heard about it, I've even seen shirts in Salem Place. Team Roberts or Team Wells, which when you think about it should really be Team Dimera, but anyway. What's your point?"

"My point is that for right now EJ's been declared the father of both babies. If the case were different, do you really think Mr. Stefano would be so keen for EJ to pursue Sami?"

Mimi pondered this revelation for a moment before she looked back up to see Bernice grinning.

"Ah, the light bulb finally turns on," she quipped. She was rewarded with a scowl and a quick retort.

"Oh, whatever, Bernie! That still doesn't help me figure out how I'm going to deal with EJ while I'm working at Fusion. So I have a deeper understanding of why the Dimeras are the way they are. But your psychobabble isn't going to keep me from wanting die under EJ's wrath."

"Oh, psshht! Just remember that in reality you work for Stefano first and foremost. If he wants you at the company, at the company you'll stay. Keep your eyes and ears open, do you best, and work hard. Don't give EJ any ammo to use against you when he talks to his father. If you do well, he'll have only positive things to report and he won't have any reason to be angry with you. Stefano will know that and interpret any complaining on his son's part as pettiness."

Mimi smiled and realized Bernice was right. She had been here the longest and she obviously had quite a few things to learn from her.

"Thank you, Bee! You're absolutely right. I can do this! If I can get through four years at Salem High with Jan Spears, I can handle EJ Wells. I can do this."

"Of course you can, honey. Just be you and you're sure to wow 'em. Now you better get going or you're gonna be late. Don't give EJ any reasons to fire you on the first day."

She grabbed Mimi into a quick hug and handed her a gourmet bag lunch before waving her off. As Mimi walked out the front door of the mansion, she realized that Bernie was becoming like a second mom to her. Bonnie was good with the scams and finding money any way she could, but she'd never been one to pack lunches or attend PTA meetings. _Those things are that important in the long run, Mimi, _she thought. Smiling slightly she remarked to herself, _Maybe not, but they sure are nice anyway._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mimi walked into the Fusion offices with less confidence than she would have liked. The drive from the mansion had calmed and agitated her at the same time. She was ready to meet the corporate world head on, but her skittishness at facing EJ had come back. Still, now was the time to prove herself. She'd learned a long time ago that life presented a person with few chances to be happy. _You have to grasp them whenever you can, _she thought. Squaring her shoulders she followed the directions Stefano had given her through the building up to EJ's secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with Mr. Wells at 9:30."

Madeleine, the secretary, looked up quickly from her computer. "Oh, yes, you must be Ms. Lockhart. Mr. Wells is expecting you." She gestured to two imposing doors to Mimi's left. "Right through there."

Mimi, already intimidated, mumbled a quick "Thank you" before entering EJ's office in as bold and sophisticated a manner as she could muster under the circumstances.

EJ was sitting at his desk. His eyes were directed at his computer screen, but it was clear to Mimi that his mind was millions of miles away. _With Sami Brady, no doubt, _Mimi mused.

Mimi caught his attention as she walked further into the office. She was wearing a smart, black and silver pinstripe pantsuit with an elegant silver silk blouse. On anyone else the look would have come across as doughty, but Mimi pulled it off with an unexpected charm. EJ couldn't help himself from thinking, _Damn, she's undoubtedly the sexiest of the Lockharts. What am I thinking? Sexy as hell or not, she's still a Lockhart._

Mimi spoke before he had any more time to ponder his strange new thoughts.

"I'm here to see you about starting that new job today. Your secretary told me to come right in."

Remembering the task at hand, EJ collected himself and said, "Yes, of course. I don't know if my father told you anything about the position, but you're in the public relations department. You'll be reviewing our various advertising projects for the time being. Once you've been here for a little while and assuming you do well, you'll begin developing your own ads and slogans to present to myself and the other executives. We'll decide whether they go into full production or not. Do you understand?"

He had been studying Mimi's résumé as he spoke and finally looked up at her lack of response after a few seconds.

"I said, 'Do you understand?'"

Mimi struggled to find her voice, but managed to get out, "I understand perfectly. I was just surprised at your lack of, well, yelling. I know you're not exactly happy about me being here. I expected you to be more…you."

EJ smirked at her statement and retorted, "Fusion is very important to me, Miriam. While I don't fully understand my father's reasons for wanting you to work here, I understand that he is not one to make rash or unwise decisions. I trust him completely and if he wants you here, then be here you must. We may as well be civil in the mean time."

Mimi studied him with suspicious eyes. "I'll take what you're saying at face value. I know no matter what your father says, you'd sooner have a convicted murderer here than me."

Before he could stop himself, EJ had blurted out, "Well, then I can look no further than your sweet mother, can I?"

He saw Mimi's eyes first flare with unadulterated hate then cloud over with disgust. She practically spat out, "Our definitions of 'civil' must be very different. I presumed it to mean mutual respect albeit grudgingly. It was clearly a mistake to expect even that from you. I'll tell Stefano this was a bad idea. I'd rather clean every bathroom in the mansion than listen to your bullshit!"

She turned to walk out of the office and suddenly EJ was on his feet going after her. Before she reached the door, he stopped her.

"Mimi, stop! I apologize. That was wrong. I shouldn't have attacked your mother that way. You have never personally done anything against my family and you don't deserve to her anything like that from me. I'm sorry."

The hate still evident in her eyes and voice, Mimi began backing him towards his desk as she said, "First of all, 'Mimi' is what my friends call me and you are certainly not that. Am I supposed to accept your apology and say no harm no foul? You may be the big bad EJ Wells Dimera, but at the end of the day I answer to your father, not you. If anyone is going to mock me or my family, they better not have as many skeletons in their closet as you do." She emphasized this last part with a sharp poke to his chest with her forefinger.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what do you know about my skeletons, Little-Miss-I'll-Marry-a-Brady-That-Clearly-Doesn't-Love-Me-Just-So-I-Won't-Be-Alone?"

"At least I got one to marry me! How many dates did you and Sami go on before she realized she loved Lucas? Four? Five? No, I believe it was two. Didn't take her long to figure out what she _didn't_ want, did it?"

"Why, you little bit—"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Stefano had walked in to see Mimi and EJ nearly at each others' throats. Their faces were less than three inches apart and it looked like they were either about to kiss passionately or tear each other limb from limb. Stefano guessed the latter.

EJ and Mimi looked down guiltily as they stepped away from each other to face Stefano.

"I believe I asked the two of you a question. I want an answer. NOW."

"Just a misunderstanding," Mimi supplied.

"Yes, Father, that's all. A misunderstanding." EJ was surprised Mimi had answered his father with such speed and confidence. Not many people could face his father was such poise and assurance, but she was standing there holding her own, refusing to bow her head anymore. He kept his thoughts to himself and reminded himself of the current situation.

"Miriam and I just got into a slight disagreement, Father. It got a little out of hand. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," Stefano said with his usual sternness. "Whether or not either of you likes it, you're going to be working together quite frequently when Miriam is promoted to Head Executive of Advertising and Public Relations. There will be meetings, conference calls, and even business trips you two will be involved in, both with others and exclusively. I suggest you work out whatever misunderstandings linger and agree to disagree whenever possible. I will not have this company represented by two screaming children. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Mimi and EJ chimed in unison. They peaked at each other and quickly glanced away, not sure whether they would be able to pull off such a tall order.

Stefano detected their doubts and quickly said, "It's not like I'm asking you to marry each other. Just treat each other with the respect and decorum befitting two young adults of your station. I'll be by Friday for the weekly Executives Luncheon. You had both better have cooled off by then. I will not have a repeat of today. Miriam, you can come with me. I'll show you to your office and explain what you'll be doing this week with our newest ad campaign for the Fusion Skincare line. Good day, my son."

EJ returned his father's farewell quickly and went back to his desk, preparing to return to the work he'd been at before Mimi arrived. Stefano turned to leave and motioned for Mimi to follow him as he left the office. Just as Mimi reached the door, she heard EJ clear his throat.

"Goodbye, _Mimi_!" he said with the leer of a schoolboy.

She turned to see him sitting in his chair with a wide smirk spread across his chiseled features. He'd called her by her nickname on purpose. He knew she reserved that name for friends and family. She'd just told him so. He wanted to go there, did he? _Well, two can play that game, Mr. Wells,_ Mimi thought.

Without breaking eye contact, Mimi grabbed the door handle, retorted "Bye, Sami's bitch, I'm sorry, EJ," and closed the door all in one swift motion.

Still sitting at his desk, EJ was too stunned to do much of anything. All he could do was ponder these new developments regarding Mimi Lockhart and her presence at Fusion. _This is going to be one hell of an interesting week. For better or worse, we shall see soon enough._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stefano led Mimi into a modest but impressive office where she would consult with the other ad executives on various projects.

"This is your office. Make it your own. And speaking of your own, I learned from Bart that you've been staying in a detestable area near Salem Place. That will not do. For the time being, you will move into the mansion."

"Mr. Dimera, I—"

"Stefano, Miriam, call me Stefano."

"Stefano, I couldn't stay at the mansion. You've already done so much for me. I wouldn't want to impose." Mimi was still unsure of trusting the Dimeras, but there was something about this man that reassured her she wasn't making a mistake in getting herself mixed up with his family. She still wasn't positive she should take his hospitality to its limits so soon into her acquaintance with him, though.

"Miriam, Bart has told you this and now I will as well. Once you began working for the Dimeras you became part of a great organization. Once you prove yourself, as I'm sure you soon will, you will become part of a great _family_. You should accustom yourself to the idea that you are no longer alone in this world. You will always have this family to fall back on."

Mimi couldn't help herself. She ran and hugged the older man before she could change her mind. Through tears, she was able to get out only, "Th-thank y-you. Th-thank you s-so, so much."

Stefano awkwardly returned the hug. He wasn't used to such outward shows of affection. All of his children and employees had been trained to control all emotions, love and gratitude included.

Albeit uneasily, Stefano tenderly patted Mimi's back and said, "Now, darling girl, collect yourself. You act like you've never had anyone you could count on at all."

Hearing Mimi begin to cry even more, he realized what he said was closer to the truth than he'd ever thought.

Mimi was finally able to calm herself and wiping her eyes she told Stefano, "You're aware of my family's shortcomings. My mother knows how to run every scam in the book, but dependability is definitely not one of her strong suits. My brothers really aren't any different. Connor's always been the one to get in trouble rather than help anyone else out of it. Patrick has always had the best of intentions, but the worst of distractions. Like all my mother's children, he's looked for love in all the wrong places, including Hope Brady. As for my father, well, you know what kind of person he was."

Stefano listened to Mimi ramble on and couldn't help but pity her. He felt a certain kinship with her as well. He himself had not grown up in the most loving or stable of homes and he knew what it was like to seek for love and never find it. Perhaps it was irrational to care so much about the young woman in front of him, but there was something about Miriam Lockhart that brought out the powerful, paternal aspect in him. He understood her situation and decided at that moment he would help her any way he could. Barring any unforeseen betrayals, she would undoubtedly become a Dimera by heart and by law one way or another.

"Miriam, listen to me and listen well. A person's beginnings do not predestine them to similar futures. Your Lockhart roots will never leave you and I understand your desire to help your mother, but the Dimeras will always be behind you, no matter how sullen Elvis may get about it," Stefano declared with a small chuckle.

He saw her grin slightly and said "Ah, now there's a smile. Wipe your face now. This is a time to celebrate. You have a new job, home, and a new family. I also have news of your mother's case."

Mimi's shoulders tensed at the mention of her mother's impending trial. She asked, "Does her lawyer have any hope of a not guilty verdict?"

"Not much, but Stefano Dimera is no stranger to the judicial system of Salem. I have quite a few judges who owe me a favor or two. I'm more than sure I can get one of them to give your mother a minimal sentence roughly equal to the time she's already served. The trial is set to begin next week, you can visit her anytime you so choose. Is that agreeable with you?" he asked her with a smirk not unlike that of his youngest son's.

Mimi answered eagerly. "Definitely agreeable! I can't stop thanking you, Stefano. I may regret bringing this up, but I'd like to know sooner rather than later. What do you want in payment for your assistance?"

"Miriam, do you think so little of me?" Stefano inquired with mock hurt showing clearly on his face.

Seeing her skeptical yet comical expression, he chuckled and remarked, "I really need no payment from you, Miriam. But I would like you to do one thing for me."

Mimi smirked with resignation and inquired, "What's that?

"Keep an eye on Elvis. My son, he has been distracted. You are to make him focus."

Mimi, completely confused, dubiously asked, "How am I supposed to do that? Besides the fact that he hates me, I can't control his attention any better than you can."

In his sternest voice, Stefano answered, "Miriam, Elvis does not hate you. He hates Patrick. He has gotten a bad impression of you because of your brother. Do you hate me because of the stories you've heard since childhood? No, I didn't think so. Furthermore, if I wanted him to concentrate, I could make him concentrate, but that is not the way I want to approach this particular dilemma. I want you to show me you can carry through on an assignment that I give you. Prove your problem-solving skills and resourcefulness. I'm sure you'll think of something. Now, I have to get going. Have a wonderful first day. I'll see you Friday at the luncheon. In the mean time, make me proud."

He kissed her softly on the cheek and let himself out of her office.

Before he was completely out of ear shot he heard her sarcastic response to his last remark.

"Easier said than done, Stefano, easier said than done."

Stefano smiled to himself as he walked to the elevator thinking, _Maybe so, dear Miriam, but you've already surprised me in the short time I've known you. You are the only Lockhart I'd not only be willing to help free of charge but also refer to as "darling girl."  
_

Yes, very surprising indeed.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I know this one is kinda long, but I think it's worth it. These last two are the last chapters I'm going to be able to post until at least Thursday. Keep reading though, there's more to come!

Chapter 6

That Friday Mimi sat in a place of honor to the left of Stefano at the head of a large conference table. She'd arrived at the Executives Luncheon fifteen minutes early to the curious stares of several Fusion employees. Everyone had heard of but rarely seen Miriam Lockhart, the new pet of the Dimera family, in the past week. Rumors flew that, contrary to what everyone expected, she did actually work, hardly ever leaving her office. She appeared to be an advertising prodigy. Her closest colleagues couldn't stop marveling over her aptitude for creative ideas and effective planning scenarios. The most prevalent gossip, though, was that she was also the girl wonder who had apparently charmed the normally crusty demeanor right out of Stefano Dimera.

Now if she could only do the same to his son. The meeting was well underway before EJ decided to grace the gathering with his presence. Stefano stopped discussing a financial matter with the joint heads of accounting, when EJ appeared at the door to the conference room. He entered with little discretion, taking his time strolling to his chair positioned on Stefano's right. The deep frown on Stefano's face made it obvious how he felt about his son's behavior.

"I apologize for my tardiness, everyone. I had a pressing engagement I could not avoid. Please continue where you left off, Father. Don't let me interrupt you," EJ drawled out as he languorously sank into his seat. Stefano glowered at his son, becoming more upset by the minute. He began to continue the meeting to be interrupted by a loud yawn from his son, causing his face to turn a nasty shade of purple before Mimi's eyes.

Springing into action, she decided to make an unprecedented move. She made a show of checking her watch and employing her best comedic voice she announced, "Well, the senior employees might decide when the meeting starts, but I think the newest additions should decide when it ends. At least for today anyway. I'm starting to have visions of the scones Mr. Dimera mentioned earlier. Why don't we all head out to the luncheon now and come back at one to finish the meeting? Michael, Joan, and I have some very nice new P.R. proposals to present."

Everyone's first response was to simply stare at the young woman before them. What in the world was she doing? Dismissing a meeting at one of the country's top company's without any preamble from the actual owner of the company? When they saw the serious look on Mimi's face and the brief smirking approval on Stefano's, however, they quickly began to file out of the room. Evidently some rumors hold more than a grain of truth after all. Besides, the anger was returning to Stefano's face and no one wanted to be there when the inevitable volcano erupted.

Stefano stood as the last employees left and, gritting his teeth, told Mimi to wait for him in the lobby before going on to the luncheon.

"Elvis and I won't be long," he explained as he closed the door behind her.

Mimi paused outside the door debating whether she should stay and try to eavesdrop on what was sure to be an interesting conversation. If she were caught, though, EJ would have the first strike against her and she could just imagine the smug look on his face.

Crouching near the door, she decided it was worth the risk. She wanted to know what EJ's problem was and how Stefano was going to deal with it. She didn't have to wait long.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?!" Stefano practically boomed He strode towards his son and stopping in front of him, quickly took in the sad sight before him. "Have you been drinking?!"

With sudden sobriety, EJ attempted to distract his father from his obvious intoxication. "Father, what are you talking about? Why are you yelling at me? Shouldn't you be castigating Mimi for not knowing her place in this company? She just dismissed an entire meeting of executives without so much as asking you if you'd mind!"

"_Mimi_ was here ON TIME! In fact, Miriam was early. She listened attentively and contributed valuable input. When she adjourned the meeting, with poise I might add, she was acting out of an obvious awareness of the awkward situation you put us all in! It is you who does not know your place at this company, Elvis. You are Executive Vice President of Fusion Enterprises, a position every person in that meeting would kill for, but what do you do? You waste their time, MY time, as well as your own time by arriving both LATE and DRUNK, while also having absolute nothing to contribute! You are a Dimera and I will not stand for you representing this company and that name with such disregard for the people who work so that you are able to enjoy the type of life you lead! I want to know why you were late and I want to know now."

EJ hung his head, not knowing how to tell his father of the miserable news he'd just received and his subsequent alcohol consumption. He realized he better get on with it before his father fired him flat out.

In near monotone, EJ answered his father's inquiry saying, "Samantha's amniocentesis results came back today, Father. Neither child is mine. There will be no Dimera heir, no stem cells, nothing."

Stefano's silence spoke volumes to the crushed young man facing him.

EJ continued, "I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorry about the babies. I'm sorry for the way I acted in the meeting. I've failed you in more ways than one today." EJ turned to leave the conference room, but his father's voiced stopped him abruptly.

"It is for the best," Stefano said quietly.

"Pardon?" EJ could scarcely believe what he'd just heard. His father, Stefano Dimera, was telling him that the loss of their lone hope for the family's future was for the best?

"It is for the best. At one time a child borne of both Brady and Dimera blood would have been able to bridge the gap between our families. Now, however, we are beyond even that. With the Bradys on the verge of discovering the truth about poor Colleen, their family is on the edge of a devastating realization. If Sami's twins were your children, they would only get caught in the crossfire that is surely coming. They would bridge no gaps, solve nothing. It is for the best."

EJ was still in a state of disbelief. "How can you say that, Father? Never mind gaps, what about your health? What about Samantha and—?"

Stefano quieted EJ with a raised hand. "Elvis, stop. My health, well, we will figure something out. The Phoenix always does. As for Sami and yourself, I understand you were quite fond of her, but if I know anything of love, it is this: some things are just never meant to be."

"Never meant to be? How can I accept that? I am not simply fond of Samantha, Father, I love her."

Stefano received EJ's heartfelt plea with skepticism. "Perhaps you do. Perhaps you don't. Only time will tell that. If my predictions are correct you will have plenty to distract you from thinking of the fair Samantha in the near future. For example, proving to me that you deserve the position you have neglected so profusely throughout this entire amnio nonsense."

Seeing and hearing that his father meant business, EJ understood that any decisions he was contemplating after learning the paternity of the twins had already been made for him. _It is time to move on, _he thought, _or at least move forward. Samantha will never be mine. All I have now is my family. _

Breathing deeply, he collected himself and said "You're right, Father. I have conducted myself horribly. It is high time to get past this 'nonsense' as you call it."

"I'm glad you realize that. You can start by salvaging what's left of this meeting…after you thank Miriam for saving you any further embarrassment and retribution."

EJ struggled to bite back any protest he might have voiced and simply said, "Yes, Father. I'll do that. I'll make it up to everyone, including you."

"Wonderful! Now, let's get going. There better be some of those scones left or you will be making up a lot more to me than a single meeting." He chuckled quickly, hoping to relieve some of his son's tension, and proceeded toward the conference room door with EJ not far behind.

Outside, Mimi's mind was reeling. She was in shock. EJ wasn't the father of Sami's babies. She'd heard the gossip all over Salem about Sami's pregnancy and the confusion over the true father, but she didn't realize that so much was at stake for the Dimeras. _I guess I'd be a little out of sorts, too. Whoa, did I just sympathize with EJ?_

She didn't have long to contemplate her sudden pity for the young Dimera before it hit her that Stefano and EJ were about to open the door she currently had her ear pressed against. She hurriedly stood up and raced to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall. _Please let them take the stairs, please let them take the stairs, _she thought helplessly.

The doors of the elevator opened painstakingly slow as she glimpsed the leather of Stefano's left dress shoe hit the floor of the hallway. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

Hitting the button for the ground level, she silently prayed this wouldn't be the day she got fired for her incurable curiosity. She watched the number for each floor be lit and then extinguished at a snail's pace. _This is taking forever! I'll never make it._

Finally, after what seemed like a month of Sundays, she reached the level for the lobby and held her breath as the doors sluggishly opened. She stepped out of the elevator quickly and glanced around hoping not to see anyone resembling a Dimera.

Stefano and EJ were nowhere in sight. _Thank God!_

She had just enough time to hastily seat herself on one of the benches opposite the row of elevators, before one opened to reveal the two men chatting amiably.

Stefano stepped forward as Mimi promptly stood to meet them. "Ah, Miriam, I apologize for making you wait. Shall we?" He offered her his arm, which she accepted.

She struggled to keep her voice calm despite her lack of breath, but only managed a shaky, "Y-yes, of-of course."

Preoccupied with thoughts of warm scones, Stefano didn't seem to notice anything out of sorts. Mimi proceeded with him to the luncheon glancing back to see EJ surveying her curiously. She reassured herself he had no idea she'd been listening in on his conversation with Stefano. He was probably just thinking of how much he didn't want to thank her. She decided to ignore the probing stare she was receiving and returned her gaze to the front.

Behind Mimi and his father, EJ, despite his current disparity, could only smirk at Mimi's scared peek back at him. He could only suppose she'd been eavesdropping, but he was pretty sure he was correct in his assumption. The red mark on the right side of her face that came from it being pressed against the door more than confirmed his suspicion. Releasing a low chuckle only he could hear, he reflected to himself, _I guess Father was too wrapped up in her "poise" to notice._


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, vacation, summer, you know the drill. The reviews have been great. Keep 'em coming and I hope you enjoy the newest chapters!

Chapter 7

EJ dreaded apologizing to Miriam the next morning. _Father might worship the ground she walks on, but what's that American saying? I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. She's sneaky and she'll betray us faster than any Brady could dream to. I'll apologize all Father wants me to, but I won't like it and I won't like her. That much I'm sure of._

Moments after he completed his internal dialogue, he entered Mimi's office without knocking and didn't offer any greeting before saying, "My father wanted me to thank you for stepping in during the meeting on Friday. But I suppose you know that already."

"Excuse me?" He'd startled her with his sudden and unannounced arrival and she had no idea where he was going with this "thank you" business.

"You were listening outside the door, were you not? I imagine getting to the lobby before us was no small feat." EJ showed no mercy, he enjoyed watching her squirm.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered not understanding how he could possibly find out.

"I have my ways," he replied, each word dripping sarcasm.

Gathering her courage, Mimi cut to the chase. "Are you going to tell your father?"

EJ couldn't help teasing her further, "Maybe, maybe not. How much is it worth to you, darling Miriam?"

Her eyes flashing, she could hardly resist the urge to smack him. "You know I thought you were pathetic, but I never actually thought you were evil as well."

Intrigued by her comment, he asked her, "Me? Pathetic? How so? And you're one to talk, I might add, but proceed. Shed some light on this supposed pathetic quality of mine." He crossed his arms and tilted his head in a mock pose of interest waiting for Mimi to explain her comment.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You were so pitifully heartbroken over Sami and the babies last week that you made a complete idiot of yourself in front of an entire room of respected colleagues. Job well done there, big boy."

Her words cut only because of the truth they held. His eyes smoldering, he sought to break her then and there. Grasping at the only thing he could think of, he bitterly bit out, "Speaking of being heartbroken, Mimi, have you spoken to Shawn since you've been back in town? Or did you decide to cut your losses with that Brady boy and move onto Max for good? I can actually see you two together. I can picture it now, you, Max, and a couple of little Brady kiddies. Oh, but that's right, you can't have a baby. Oh, well, Max is a stand-up guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that you couldn't give him any children."

Mimi had looked away the moment he mentioned Shawn, but by the time he was done she'd snapped back to face him. When her eyes locked with his, he knew he'd gone too far. Much too far. He heard her say only "Get. Out." in the most somber tone he could imagine her ever using. Having said too much already, he turned and silently left her office completely disgusted with himself.

After he'd left, Mimi could only stand in shock at the hatred EJ must feel for her for him to be able to stoop so low. The rest of the day she had avoided all contact with anyone. She'd stayed in her office until four o'clock arrived and she left for her scheduled visit with her mother. A visit she hoped would be more pleasant than the one she'd received from EJ. Mimi was soon to find out that hoping only gets you so far, especially when the Lockharts are involved.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The prison was worse than Mimi had anticipated. The dependable hardiness of Salem Police Headquarters was a far cry from what Mimi found at Salem Prison. She sat facing a sheet of plexiglass waiting for her mother to appear on the other side. She did not look forward to telling Bonnie she'd gone into business with Stefano Dimera. Mimi figured at the very least she'd appreciate the money her daughter was making at Fusion. Bonnie was always able to accept unfortunate circumstances as long as there was cash involved.

Bonnie was led into the conference stall by two guards who secured one end of a chain that was attached to her right leg to the metal chair bolted to the floor in front of the plexiglass' adjoining table. Once the guards had left and her mother had settled herself, Mimi launched into what she knew would be an awkward conversation.

"Well, Mom, what's it they say? 'Ya look good in orange.'"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie responded with, "Ha ha, very funny. What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my mother...to let her know I'm going to get her out of these swanky digs soon."

"And how are you planning to do that, Ms. Fix-It? I told you look after Connor and stay gone."

"Connor's fine, Mom. He can take care of himself. Your lawyer called me. He told me how bad things were looking for you. I had to come back to make things right." Mimi's eyes pleaded with her mother to understand what had prompted her to return to Salem.

"Make things right, Mimi? There's no making this right, not now. Your momma's gonna get life and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Probably not…but Stefano Dimera might be able to." Mimi looked at Bonnie waiting for the inevitable slough of questions.

"What does he have to do with us? What have you gotten yourself into this time, Mimi? Why didn't you just stay away? What's going—?"

"Mom! Stop. Mr. Dimera's going to help us. He's going to get you off with only time served. Hasn't your lawyer told you anything about this?"

Bonnie laughed heartily and said, "I haven't spoken to my court-appointed attorney in a month and a half. Damn public defenders, they don't have time for one client, much less the twenty mine claims he has."

"Well, Stefano talked to him and he's going to make sure you don't get life. Everything's going to be alright, Mom."

"And what does 'Stefano' want in return? I'm sure he and his precious EJ are only pretending to help us Lockharts to get back at us for Patrick. How could you be so stupid, Mimi?"

Getting exasperated and angry, Mimi said harshly, "He doesn't want anything. He doesn't blame us for what Patrick did. EJ's a different story, but I can deal with him. I'm not being stupid, Mom. The smartest thing I ever did was go to Stefano for help. He's given me a job and a place to stay. You're going to get out of jail and I'm finally going to stand on my own two feet, never have to ask or beg anyone for anything else again. Can't you be happy about that?"

Bonnie was still not able to believe what she was being told, but the happiness she saw on her daughter's face convinced her she might be hearing the truth. "Oh, my lucky stars, I can be happy about that! So how'd you con Steffy into helping us? I always knew you got my smarts, you just never had the cohunes to use 'em."

Mimi rolled her eyes at how quickly her mother's tune was changing, but decided to humor her for the time being. "I got a job as a maid at the Dimera Mansion. Then one day while I was cleaning I just came out and said I needed help and I'd do anything in payment—"

"Shouldn't have laid out all your cards at once, darlin', but go on," Bonnie interrupted momentarily.

Mimi ignored her mother and continued, "He said he saw that I had potential and gave me a job at Fusion plus he let me stay at the Mansion. I've been working there a week today."

"Oh, that's fantastic, honey! I never knew ya had it in ya. But I'm glad ya proved me wrong. Real glad."

"Me, too, Mom. I had to come back to get you out of here. I might have disagreed with it, but everything you did and all the advice you gave me about Belle and Shawn, you did it with only the best in mind. Plus, you're in here because of me. I owed it to you to come back and find a way to repay the favor."

Mimi watched as Bonnie's eyes teared up from listening to her daughter's heartfelt speech. She could hardly believe her eyes. Shocked, she asked "Mom, are you alright? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, honey, I'm not crying 'cause of what you said. That was sweet and all, but I'm crying 'cause I don't deserve to have it said. I made a mistake not telling you about this one thing and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for it," Bonnie sniffled.

Completely bewildered and having no idea what to expect, Mimi asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Just remember, like you said, I did it with the best in mind. Always the best, I never meant—"

"Mom, I'm starting to get scared. Get to the point." Mimi was in no mood for her mother's explanations, she needed to know whatever this one thing was and she needed to know yesterday.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know how to tell you this. I'll just get on with it. When you and Phillip signed away the rights to your surrogate's baby, I started paying her off not to have an abortion. She promised me she wouldn't do anything as long as I kept giving her money."

Mimi stared at her mother completely dumbfounded. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your surrogate didn't have an abortion, Mimi. Your baby, your son, is alive."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mimi sat in stunned silence, nowhere near believing what she'd just heard. The blank stare on her face prompted Bonnie to continue quickly before she lost her nerve or, worse, Mimi went off.

Wringing her hands and looking anywhere but Mimi's eyes, Bonnie said, "She had the baby about three weeks before I got arrested and you left Salem." She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable disgust and disapproval she had often heard in her daughter's voice. Mimi didn't disappoint.

Clearly outraged and struggling to remain calm, she questioned her mother in disbelief. "Are you telling me you let me leave Salem knowing I had a three-week-old child floating around with some surrogate you had to pay off?"

"Mimi, I knew you'd regret giving up that child. It was the one thing I could give you after everything that had happened. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

Paying no attention to her Bonnie's explanation and apology, Mimi simply asked, "Where is the baby now, Mother?"

Taken aback, but understanding her daughter's anger, Bonnie quietly answered, "I'm not sure. The surrogate is supposed to have him, but I haven't talked to her in months."

Shaking her head in mock amusement, Mimi said, "So the one thing you could give me, you've lost after all? Yet another one of Bonnie Lockhart's schemes amounts to nothing but crushing failure. Surprise, surprise."

Bonnie knew that look on Mimi's face. She'd seen it time and time again on the faces of various friends and acquaintances, but it always hurt the most when she saw it on the face of one of her children. She grasped at straws trying to explain her motives and apologize for everything she'd done. "Mimi, baby, I'm sorry. I was just trying to hel—"

Mimi cut her off before she could go any further. "Help? You were trying to help, Mom? Oh, you've helped plenty, haven't you? First with Rex, then Shawn, now my own son. There's no telling how low you'll stoop. You know you didn't pay that surrogate off for me or my happiness. You did it for the money you knew Phillip would be willing to give for any child of his. All you saw were dollar signs."

"Meemers, no—"

Mimi waved her mother's pleas off like a bad stench. She composed herself and said what she had to say in a short, clipped manner. "Don't 'Meemers' me, Mother. You took the wrap for killing Dad and I'll always be grateful for that, but I came back and I made the connections necessary for you to be free. Stefano's guaranteed that you won't serve time so you don't need to worry about that. Don't worry about me or the baby either. _I'll_ solve that problem with no more _help_ from you. We're done here."

Mimi quickly stood and gathered her purse and coat preparing to leave the prison and her mother behind indefinitely. She glanced up to see her mother staring at her only daughter like she didn't understand what was going on.

"This is it, Mom. Once, I was able to take all of your little games, even when they hurt the people I loved. This, though—this is my son. You knew how much it hurt me to sign away parental rights. You knew how much I struggled with not being able to have children. You knew how much pain I was in and you still sent me away with Connor, knowing my child was in the hands of someone as ruthless as _you_. That is unforgivable. You know it and I know it."

Bonnie looked on helplessly as Mimi spoke what she knew was the truth. "I'm sorry, Mimi, I really am sorry."

Mimi looked at her mother for the last time with as much pity as she could muster. "Me, too, Mom. Me, too. Goodbye, Mom, once and for all, goodbye."

And with that, Mimi Lockhart walked out of Salem Prison away from her mother towards the only home and family she had ever truly been able to depend on…Stefano Dimera...once again.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay, hope everyone enjoys the update. Please continue to read and review!

Chapter 10

Mimi's shoulders sagged limply as she made her way up the stairs to her room on the second floor of the mansion. Of all the thoughts racing through her mind regarding her newly discovered son, one of the most prominent was if she ever found him safe, would she be able to keep him that way? Give him a sense of security her mother had never deemed important enough to give her and her brothers?

Pondering this and numerous other parental quandaries, she walked with her head down and feet dragging. She never saw the crash coming.

"Watch where you're going, Lockhart! You may be staying here for the time being, but this is not your house, unless you've conveniently forgotten that." EJ's eyes told her he was in the mood for not so gentle sparring, but this was one night she wasn't up for much of anything, never mind arguing with the incorrigible Elvis Dimera.

"I'm sorry, EJ. Pardon me for not knowing my place in the presence of a Dimera prince. I won't make the same mistake twice." She bit out the words in a tired voice that EJ recognized as having a tone of helplessness.

"What's wrong with you? You're not acting yourself."

"First of all, besides being plowed over by Lurch, nothing. Secondly, you barely know me, how would you know when I'm not acting myself?"

He looked down at her, his face showing an odd combination of worry and amusement. "As much as I enjoy being called less than complimentary names regarding my height, I really must be going. Before I do, though, tell me what's bothering the lovely Ms. Lockhart. Surely you haven't been rejected yet again by a Brady man. Please tell me you didn't go to your last resort and actually hit on Bo, or worse yet, Sean Sr. That's below even you, Mimi."

Mimi looked up into his eyes and just shook her head in an air of disgusted surprise. "Good God, you just don't stop, do you, EJ? You can't give someone one moment's peace, can you? Even when you see that they're tired or in pain or scared or all three?!"

Putting his hands on her shoulders to stop the small, shaking young woman's screaming, EJ quickly stuttered out, "Wh-whoa, whoa, Mimi, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Nearly hysterical, Mimi responded with sarcasm and anger. "What's happened? What's happened?! Ya wanna know what's happened EJ? I just found out that I have a six-month-old son out there somewhere, that I signed away to a money-grubbing surrogate who didn't have an abortion because my MOTHER paid her off! And worse yet?! If I do manage to find him, I'll have to fight Phillip to keep him, Phillip Kiriakis with his money and his connections! I'll never see my son again!"

EJ struggled to keep up with Mimi's frantic rambling, but managed to get the gist of the crisis before saying as soothingly as he could, "Mimi, Mimi, you have to calm down. Just stop and take a breath." He saw her ready to disagree so he placed his hand gently over her mouth and murmured, "Just for a minute. Stop. Breathe."

Mimi couldn't help it, standing there, trying to calm down, looking into EJ's eyes, she felt the tears filling her eyes and the sobs rising up in her chest. The second EJ saw the tears he released his hold on her mouth and not knowing what else to do, took her into his arms. As he softly stroked her hair as she cried into his chest, he continued to wonder what had really happened to her to make her breakdown like this. He only hoped his ignorant behavior that morning hadn't contributed to it.

After several minutes of EJ whispering "Shhh" and "It's alright, it's all going to be alright," Mimi's sobs gradually subsided and she awkwardly extracted herself from his embrace.

"Th-thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't. But it was the right thing to do. I'm sorry for whatever's happened, Miriam. I'm more sorry for the way I acted this morning."

For the first time since talking to her mother, Mimi chuckled. "I'd completely forgotten about that. Your insults are the least of my worries at this point, EJ."

"I'll take that as an apology accepted. Care to tell me why?"

EJ waited as Mimi sighed heavily before saying, "I visited my mother this afternoon. After I told her about your father helping us, I guess her guilt got to her and she revealed one humdinger of a secret. The surrogate implanted with my and Phillip's embryo agreed not to have an abortion as long as my mother kept paying her off. She had the baby, a boy, three weeks before my mother was arrested, three weeks before I left for Arizona. I have a son."

Before he could stop himself, EJ blurted out, "Damn."

Chuckling heartily, Mimi said, "My thoughts, exactly."

"What are you going to do?"

Mimi rolled her eyes at the question. "Did you not just witness my nervous breakdown a minute ago? Clearly, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

EJ's signature smirk appeared as he said, "I highly doubt that. You don't strike me as one to be completely helpless, no matter how much sobbing you do in dark hallways late at night in the arms of strange men."

"A hah! You finally admit you're strange! I knew I'd get it out of you sooner or later." Seeing EJ's less than amused expression, she went on, "Okay, you're right. I had somewhat of a plan. I was going to ask your father for help in the morning. I was almost surprised he didn't know about this before I did, what with all the extensive Dimera research he keeps talking about."

"I can assure you, my father knew nothing about this. He will know what do, though. I'm sure of that."

Showing the first sign of relief all night, Mimi sighed again and said, "Good. I'm glad someone does. I sure as hell don't."

EJ grinned broadly and reassured her that his father would know exactly what to do. "Believe me, he always does."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Early the next morning, Mimi found Stefano in his office before she left for work. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject of her newly realized parentage, but she knew there was neither time nor need for decorum in this situation. She dove right in after they had exchanged greetings.

"Stefano, I need to ask you for yet another favor and this may be the most important one."

His eyebrows rose sharply as he took in Mimi's anxious expression and rattled appearance. "What's happened?"

Mimi smirked and replied, "You know? You're not the first person to ask me that."

Stefano frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, last night, I was coming back from my visit with my mother at the prison and I ran into EJ in the hall. He asked me the same thing. You Dimeras definitely are perceptive, that's for sure."

As if on cue, the youngest Dimera male appeared in the doorway of the office. He looked first to Mimi, then to Stefano, and back again to the young woman standing before his father. "Have you told him yet?"

"I was getting to it. You act like I've committed some crime here and you're making sure I make my confession to your liking. Relax."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Contrary to what you may think, I'm not out to get you, Mimi."

Tired of his two prodigies' constant squabbling, Stefano abruptly interrupted what was sure to quickly become another never-ending sparring match. He cleared his throat with emphasis before Mimi could retort to EJ's last statement.

"Ah-hem! Miriam, what is it you need to tell me?" He bowed his head to the side with an inquisitive expression, letting her know she had his full attention.

"Well, Stefano, it's come to my attention that the child conceived through in vitro fertilization from my egg and Philip Kiriakis' sperm was in fact not terminated by the surrogate, thanks in no small part to my mother's conniving ways. When I visited my mother, she told me she'd paid off the surrogate on the condition that she did not abort or tell anyone, including myself or Phillip. Mom claims she did everything because she knew I'd regret signing away the baby, but I'm pretty sure she planned to extort Phillip for money after the child was born as is true Bonnie Lockhart fashion."

Stefano, leaning against the front of his desk, smoothed his chin thoughtfully, before asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Where is the baby now? If my calculations are correct it should be approximately six or seven months old at this point. Has your mother had any further contact with the surrogate since she's been incarcerated?"

Mimi shook her head wearily as EJ and Stefano looked on. "She says she hasn't spoken to her since she was arrested. I assume Phillip doesn't know about this or he'd have laid claim to his son long before I came back to Salem."

Nodding in agreement, Stefano responded quickly. "Very likely. Then again, Phillip only knows what Victor Kiriakis and Kate Roberts want him to know. If there was ever such a coddled future crime lord, I haven't seen it yet. I'll have some people look into the matter. In the meantime, Miriam, don't say anything to anyone, especially Phillip. He'll know soon enough. He'll have to be notified if you want to reclaim your parental rights and no doubt there'll be a custody battle. The Kiriakis' are formidable foes, but thankfully you have the Dimeras on your side, the epitome of formidable."

Nearly wilting with relief, Mimi rushed to Stefano to give him a quick hug before stepping back to collect herself. "Thank you! You'll never know how much this means to me, Stefano. Your kindness, despite your motives, never ceases to amaze me."

EJ watched the encounter as Stefano hastily returned the hug and chuckled at Mimi's remarks. "You make me feel kind, Miriam, a sentiment I have not often been familiar with in my line of work. I'll let you know what I find out about the surrogate and your son. Now you shouldn't you be off to work? You have to be swamped with planning Fusion's annual Winter Gala, you are planning to attend, aren't you?"

Confused, but not surprised at the elder Dimera's sudden topic change, Mimi responded with the humility and bit of sarcasm she always felt in regard to the job Stefano had so graciously blessed her with in her time of need.

"Swamped, yes. Attending, I don't believe so. Even if I weren't going to be exhausted by the time the Gala actually rolls around, I don't have anything remotely formal enough to wear. I figured I'd let Salem's elite enjoy the evening I and everyone else in P.R. so painstakingly planned. It's the least I could do." Mimi shrugged for emphasis at the end of her apparent status report.

Having been seemingly forgotten in the background, EJ let a loud chuckle loose surprising Stefano and Mimi into re-noticing his presence in the room. Thinking quickly, Stefano voices a new idea, silently astounded by his own brilliance. _These two will get along if it's the last thing I do, _he thought to himself slyly.

"Ah, Miriam, that will not do. As the newest promising executive, you must be there to represent Fusion's star staff to the public. As for something to wear, may I point out, we don't pay you room and board. If I recall, your last paycheck was quite handsome, no doubt reflecting all the overtime you've been, what was it? "Painstakingly" putting in? You're going to the gala, period."

"But, Stef-"

"No 'buts.' You're going. In style. In fact, take the afternoon off today to go shopping for a dress suitable for a Dimera."

"I can't do that. I have to-"

Putting on his infamous scowl, Stefano spoke sternly. "You can and you will. Take EJ with you, he'll help you find something appropriate. Now go, get to the office. If I call and you're there past lunch, I will not be a happy man, much less boss."

"Take EJ with—what?" Mimi's surprise was overtaken by utter confusion as she looked from EJ to Stefano and back helplessly.

"You heard me, Miriam. EJ can help you. I wouldn't want you to be _distracted_. Now, go."

Suddenly understanding Stefano's not-so-subtle reference to her seldom discussed assignment of helping EJ focus on matters related to the company, she shut her mouth on her latest retort and quickly gathered herself to leave.

"Al-alright. EJ, I'll see you at the office to decide when and where to meet this afternoon, I guess. Talk to you later, Stefano. Bye." She walked out of the room, still puzzled, nearly scratching her head in confusion over what had just happened. Had she really just agreed go shopping with EJ Dimera? _Apparently so. God help me, _she thought as she drove to Fusion's headquarters.

Once Mimi had exited, EJ took the chance to voice his own frustrations over his father's meddling.

"What are you up to, Father? Why don't you send someone on the staff, hell, even Bart with her? Why must I go dress-shopping with your newest Dimera 'project?'?"

Bristling at his son's tone, Stefano quickly turned from the paper's he'd been perusing to face EJ.

"Surely, I did not hear you correctly, Elvis. I would be shocked to think you are actually questioning my motives openly or otherwise. Despite what you and Tony may like to tell yourselves, I am still the one in charge here and you will do well to remember that when you speak to me."

"I'm sorry, Father, but really. 'A dress suitable for a Dimera?' Last time I checked our other associates were referred to as just that, associates, not actual Dimeras. What has Mimi Lockhart done to bewitch you so? If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's actually cracked the exterior no man, woman, child, or pleading Brady has ever been able to break? You don't show this much kindness to your own children, myself included. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on quite simply, Elvis. Miriam has indeed gotten to me, cracked whatever 'exterior' you'd like to imagine because I see something of myself, even you, in her. We Dimeras are certainly not the only ones the Bradys have hurt in the past, to have loved and lost at their selfish and thoughtless ways. Patrick Lockhart may have been an annoyance to this family, but Miriam is nothing less than an asset. If my instincts are correct, she will undoubtedly prove to be the true Dimera daughter where all others before her have failed, including Kristen and Lexi."

Shocked at his father's startling revelation, EJ couldn't help the volume in his next statement.

"But, Father, she is NOT a Dimera, by blood, or anything else for that matter!"

Shaking his head ruefully at his son's overzealous emotion, _a trait he inherited from his crackpot mother no doubt,_ Stefano thought to himself.

"But she may be someday, Elvis. If I have anything to do with it and whether you like it or not, Miriam, and eventually her son, will be a part of this family for the rest of their lives. You had better get used to it now. That's all I'm going to discuss it right now. You will take her shopping this afternoon and I'll hear nothing else of the matter, understood?"

"Understood, Father." Unable to stop himself, EJ sulkily added, "Anything else I can do for our newest addition?"

Choosing to ignore his son's sarcasm, Stefano succinctly replied, "Yes, in fact, there is. While you are out shopping for a gown, make sure to purchase Miriam some new work attire. God love the girl, but if I have to see her wear that pinstripe pantsuit one more time this week, I'll scream. As attractive as it may look, we can't have the other executives thinking ill of her, or her fashion sense for that matter."

Smirking, EJ shook his head at his father's strange new outlook on Mimi Lockhart. "Yes, Father. I'll be sure to do that. See you later tonight, after the fashion excursion, that is."

"Very good. See you then, Elvis. Use the company account if need be. I don't want our girl to be shortchanged on a new wardrobe."

Again EJ responded, "Yes, Father."

Hastily exiting his father's office, EJ shook his head before running his hand through his hair in frustration. _Father has finally lost it. He's officially cracked. That has to be it. I mean, seriously, "our girl?"_

Grimacing, he made his way out of the mansion, through Salem to his office at Fusion. Little did he know, before the day was done, he would understand the devotion his father felt for Mimi more than he ever could have imagined.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Just wanted to say thaaaank you for all the great reviews. I'm tremendously sorry for not updating in literally forever. It's been a crazy year. I hope to get this story completed and on here for all those people who have really enjoyed it. I hate it when writers leave stories unfinished, especially when I've really liked them, so again I apologize. Please read and review, don't hold my long absence against me, lol. - Lys

Chapter 12

"I'm not wearing a red satin dress to the Gala just because you have an as-yet undiscovered love of country music. I am not going to allow you to imply that I am a high-end prostitute no matter how good you say I look in this 'Fancy' dress, EJ." Mimi's disgruntled voice came from under several layers of fabric as she placed yet another gown into the discard pile.

Slouching in the chair outside the dressing room, EJ smirked at her latest protests in the quest for the "perfect dress," as Mimi put it.

"Come on, _Mimi_, you know you'll blow everyone's mind in it. Hell, maybe Max'll be there. I'm sure he'd like to 'move ya uptown,' if you know what I mean."

"That was crude, even for you, _Elvis_. Besides I'm not wearing any dress for any man, I'm getting this for me."

Muttering, EJ mumbled, "Well, it would certainly be the first time, then, wouldn't it?"

"What was that?" Mimi called as she slipped another dress on and stepped out from behind the thin curtain to let him see it.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all," EJ struggled to find words as he gazed at the lovely creature before him. Mimi had donned a sapphire blue spaghetti strap gown with a "split in the side clean up to her hip" as the song says.

"Whatever, what do you think? Does this pass muster?" Mimi, a shopaholic to the core, was surprised to find she was tired of trying on clothes and ready to get something to eat. They'd been to five different stores and already addressed the "wardrobe" problem and had been focusing on the dress search for the last two hours. She had hoped it would go quickly so she wouldn't have to spend the entire afternoon with EJ, but it was getting to be mid-evening and neither of them had eaten lunch before they'd left the office. Her nerves beginning to fray, she tapped her foot impatiently when he didn't immediately answer her.

EJ gulped, trying to gather his bearings at being taken off guard by the well-fitting gown. _Well-fitting isn't the only word I'd use for how that looks on her. What?! Snap out of it, answer her. Answer her, open your mouth and answer her._

Clearing his throat, he finally managed to say "Umm, yes, it's fine. Get it. Are you hungry?"

Mimi stifled a small giggle as she realized that the dress was more than "fine" and stepped back into the dressing room as she said, "Yeah, let's get something to eat quick. I need to head back to the office to finish some things for the Gala."

"I'm glad to see you're so dedicated, _Mimi_. What's made you so work-oriented, besides trying to worm your way into my father's heart, and more likely, his bank account?"

Mimi stepped back out of the dressing room in her own clothes and looked at him in mild annoyance, seemingly having accepted EJ's selective lack of tact. Gathering her things and newly chosen gown, she led him to the register and quickly paid for her purchases. She waited until they were safely outside before she decided to answer his question.

Looking him straight in the eyes, she responded as calmly as she could.

"I am trying to make a life, EJ. As much as it pains me to admit, I was torn apart before your father agreed to help me. I couldn't cope with the guilt of another mistake. Letting my mother rot in prison for something I'd done and blocked out was the final straw. I had to come back and set things right. Stefano is helping me to do that."

"And the money as well as our family's legal connections has nothing to do with your sudden devotion to my father and his business dealings?"

Mimi lost whatever cool she had and groaned in frustration at his idiocy. "I know this may be hard for you to understand, but I do care about your father. He's done more for me than my own and I hope to pay him back in some way. His helping my mother get out of prison is a settlement of a score, you could say. My mother and I are even now, I don't owe her anything. As for the surrogate and fighting Phillip, I want my son, EJ, and I want to make sure Phillip can never take him away from me. I will not lose anymore children to the insanity of Salem's most distinguished families. You can either help me along with your father or butt out, either way I am getting my son."

EJ smirked sardonically as she tried to make him understand her motives. His ready response puzzled Mimi.

"There, there's the Dimera satisfaction-at-all-costs. I knew it'd come out in you, eventually. See, we're the same, Mimi. You have committed just as many transgressions against the 'good' people of Salem as I have except I don't run from the consequences as you do. Don't hold yourself so high above the Dimeras, Mimi. As much as it kills me to admit this, you're one of us now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, 'holding myself above the Dimeras?' I just said I can't begin to thank your family for all they've done and continue to do for me. I'm glad to a part of this 'organization' as Bart lovingly calls it. As for my transgressions and my happiness, I've made mistakes, there's no doubt about that. But I've paid for the past, EJ. I gave up one baby because I was afraid Rex couldn't handle it. I miscarried Shawn's child, and I'm facing the possibility that my last chance at being a mother could be taken away from me by Phillip. You should understand where I'm coming from, but you have no idea, do you?"

"What the hell are you rambling about, Mimi?" EJ was getting annoyed at her supposed knowledge of what he should and should not understand.

"You say you love Samantha and would die for her. You were just so crushed by finding out the twins weren't yours. But deep down you aren't capable of love. You're just a numb, useless, coward that asks "How high?" when Daddy and Tony say "Jump." The difference between you and I, EJ, is that I have remorse for the wrongs I've done. I'm SORRY for the pain I've caused. You regret nothing. You're sorry for NOTHING. Well, I have news for you, just because the great Dimera vendetta dictates what YOU do, I'm not obligated to act out of hate every second of every day. Your father doesn't expect me to carry out any grand schemes against the Bradys. I don't have to be you and that just kills you, doesn't it?"


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Here's another chapter for everybody, again I'm soooo sorry on the lack of updating. I've got the rest of the story mostly worked out and practically written. Just let me know what you think in the reviews. Oh, and as a warning, this chapter, not for Belle lovers. - Lys

Chapter 13

EJ was shocked into silence by her statements. He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing this petite firecracker spew at him with utter loathing in her eyes. Before he could respond with his own hateful retort, he noticed Mimi suddenly stiffen. He turned to look at whatever her eyes were glued to behind him. He saw Belle and Shawn exiting the Brady Pub and turned to see Mimi trying to find an inconspicuous escape route through Salem Place. Unfortunately, they were standing in front of Salem's largest dress shop holding several bags from other stores and their previous hushed arguing had drawn the attention of onlookers. Before either had a chance to do or say anything more, Belle and Shawn had spotted them. The look of shock on Shawn's face was only outweighed by the mask of disgust on Belle's. EJ tried to shepherd Mimi and the bags away, but before he knew it, the petite and properly pissed blonde had made her way over to them with her lackluster husband in tow.

Belle stomped to a stop in front of Mimi, having passed EJ with a quick glance of disdain. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mimi had been looking down, trying to disappear into the Salem Place's stonework, but Belle's tone apparently awoke a defense mechanism deep within her. Looking up, she cocked her head sharply and replied with an attitudinal, "Ex-cuse me?"

Not to be deterred, Belle planted herself less than a foot from Mimi and said, "You heard me. What the hell are you doing here, Mimi?"

EJ looked on as Mimi gave Belle the frostiest glare she could muster and calmly replied, "I'm shopping. What does it look like?"

Belle glanced at EJ and wrinkling her nose, said, "It looks like you're playing to your only remaining audience, the Dimeras."

Mimi nodded her head smugly. "You would say that, Belle. After all, 'Manipulate Males' is your personal motto. Some of us have a little more self-respect than that, though."

Nearly snorting in amusement, Belle laughingly said, "Ha! You don't know the meaning of the word 'self-respect', Mimi. What fast one are you and your Mommy Dearest trying to pull over now? Sami's twins weren't EJ's, so maybe now you're offering up your defective eggs to the Dimera agenda. I can only imagine a dozen more possibilities for you being back in Salem, none of them good."

Hearing his name, EJ decided to step back into the conversation and mercifully save Belle from what would very shortly be the end of Mimi's patience with her ex-best friend.

"Well, Belle, my father and I hadn't thought of that particular scenario, but now that you mention it, it may not be such a bad idea. After all, as long as no child of mine ever claims you as its mother, I'll die a very happy man indeed. How long was it before Shawn knew Claire was his? A year, two years? You must have had your work cut out for you on that one. Then again, you Brady women are resourceful in the lying department. I can't say I blame you, though. It must have killed you to see Shawn D. so happy to be having a baby with Mimi. Apparently, there is life after a Brady bitch. Too bad he fell back into that minefield in the end. I'll be sure not to make the same mistake. You two have a wonderful day now. Miriam." Gathering up the bags, he offered an astonished Mimi his arm and led her away from a speechless Belle and her sulking husband.

Once they were a considerable distance away from the miserable couple and on their way to Chez Rouge for dinner, EJ turned to Mimi and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know we will likely continue to fight every now and then, but above all else, I will help you get your son."

Having not expected such a declaration, Mimi paused, then asked, "Why such a change in heart? Surely, you don't pity me just because of that little altercation back there?"

EJ chuckled, then in all seriousness said, "Little isn't quite the world I'd use to describe it. Never mind that, though. Any man stupid enough to believe that witch worth the trouble she brews is clearly not stable enough to be any kind of father to your son. Phillip won't know what's hit him when we're done."


End file.
